User blog:OfficialBrandonF/Lab Rats: Elite Force - Fanmade Season 2 (original continuity)
The second season of Lab Rats: Elite Force will arrive in 2018. Premise Confirmed Plot Points * Todd Lasance will portray Ron/Count Venom in the fourth episode. (rumored) * Brandon Frangipani and Hal Sparks are both going to play their regular characters as well as an unannounced character. * Zekiel's identity will be revealed in the ninth episode. * Tobin Bell will provide the voice work for Zekiel. (rumored) * The shapeshifter arc will end in the season premiere. What will happen to the shapeshifters are being kept under wraps. * Douglas will return fully healthy in the third episode. * Someone will betray the team this season. ** Also, someone will suffer a fate worse than death. It is unknown who will suffer this fate. This was inspired by the conversation with Savitar in the The Flash episode The Present. *Before this season airs, there is a game that will feature the first person perspective of Leo Dooley discovering the origins of Zekiel and the hauntings of the Krane family and how they became evil in the first place. **Additionally, Marcus might also make an appearance as one of the bosses. **Giselle and Victor Krane might also make an appearance in the game, but in a different way. Episodes Prologue #Lab Rats: Elite Force - The Game (Game Jolt Exclusive) Shapeshifter Arc # We Shall Rise Again (201/202) - 2018 Zekiel Arc # A New Threat Rises (203) - 2018 # When Nerds Collide (204) - 2018 # A Sudden Demise (205) - 2018 # Under Siege (206) - 2018 # The New Vigilante In Town (207) - 2018 # Marksman (208) - 2018 # Christmas Time Is Here (209) - 2018 # TBA (210) - 2019 Cast Main Cast * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz * William Brent as Chase Davenport * Jake Short as Oliver * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * TBA as Leo Dooley (game and/or season; this is subject to change) Recurring Cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport and TBA * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Maile Flanagan as Perry * TBA as Zekiel ** Michael Dorn (rumored) as Zekiel (voice) * Brandon Frangipani as Himself (Real World) and TBA Guest Cast * Booboo Stewart as Roman * Ryan Potter as Riker * Eric Steinberg as Rodissiius * Fivel Stewart as Reese * Todd Lasance (rumored) as Ron/Count Venom * TBA as Victor Krane (game only) * TBA as Giselle Vickers (game only) * TBA as Sebastian Krane (game only) Trivia * This season will have more of a dark plot and scene. ** This season will also have sort of a western feel. The inspiration for this came from the 2017 film Logan. *** Finally, this season (and the game prequel) will have a horror feel. This is inspired by Resident Evil VII. * Zekiel will be the big bad this season. * The settings will be in Centium City and an undisclosed location. * The shapeshifter arc will end in the season premiere to make way for the Zekiel arc in the third episode. * The season premiere is titled, We Shall Rise Again. * It is unknown how many episodes will be in this season, but it will be more than 22. * Krane and Giselle (and possibly Marcus) will return in the game prequel. Link for Game Prequel http://gamejolt.com/games/lab-rats-elite-force-game/236950 Category:Blog posts